Creatortale
BellaE99 |date = September 11, 2018 |website = DeviantArt (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written story}} Creatortale is an AU that takes place a few days after a Neutral-Pacifist route. Frisk was not controlled by the player and started to develop her own personality as a result. This AU also overlaps with a non-Undertale universe, which makes Frisk "Not quite human." She can talk with Chara and they have become very good friends throughout the route. Frisk also befriended Undyne due to her hotheaded personality. She managed to get Undyne's letter and go down to the True Lab on her first run; she also reunited the Amalgamates with their families. Gaster also did not fall into the CORE for an unknown reason, therefore resulted in Sans still helping out in the lab. After defeating Omega Flowey, Frisk picks up Sans' call and yells "I'm coming back down!" Frisk, at the Surface, has gained another SOUL and jumps straight back down into the Underground. Due to her non-human SOUL, she absorbs all the SOULs and shatters the barrier completely. Later, the SOULs of the fallen children introduce themselves as many different personalities. Through this boost of power, Frisk gains the ability to CREATE where a single spoken word she says can create something out of thin air. She soon shares this power around with her friends who use their different objects to CREATE as well. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk A headstrong, confident and courageous human, with specialties to Undyne, Gaster, and Sans. She is easily the strongest and most powerful character in her universe. It remains unknown how she was able to absorb the human SOULs, or how she knew she was able to. She gets attached to her friends very easily. The SOULs she absorbed are shown as tattoos on her arms. Each SOUL gives her a certain ability - For example, Bravery gives her wings, and she has weak telekinesis with perseverance, in which purple tendrils extend from her eyes and grab hold of things. Her eyes also turn purple when confused. Chara He is a quiet, soft-spoken, and closed human that is able to communicate with Frisk at any given time. He narrates her life and follows her around like a ghost. He is very attached to Asriel, or Azzy, as he has been known to call him, and misses him severely. It is known that he chided Frisk for taking more than one piece of Monster Candy, and that he only really gave up trying to kill everyone when Frisk spared Papyrus. W.D Gaster Clumsy, eccentric, and friendly. He has seen so many humans fall down that he is annoyed that Frisk fell down. He CREATEs by mixing acids, alkali, and the like. He is known to own the Gaster Blasters, while he did give one to Sans. He named the Gaster Blasters 'Lizzy', 'Denice', and 'Webby', while Sans named his 'Laster'. While his exact relationship with Sans and by extension Papyrus, is unknown, the two appear to know each other quite well. Sans He gets nervous very quickly when asked about his past. Frisk trusts him, however, allowing him to turn her SOUL blue. Frisk introduced him to Toriel after he told her about the jokes through the door, having put two and two together. Sans acts as Frisk's backup. He uses a whiteboard to CREATE. Papyrus Appears somewhat shallow, innocent, and unknowing. He uses his bone attacks to CREATE. Undyne Brash and reckless, and formed a kinship with Frisk very quickly. Frisk beat her on her first try and immediately befriended her. Their similarities in personality have led Undyne to trust Frisk, allowing Frisk to do the True Pacifist route (Kind of), first run, as she got Alphys and Undyne together. She draws with her spear on any surface to CREATE. Alphys Overcame her stammer once she got to the surface, yet still has it when talking to her friends. She became a part-time judge and part-time scientist. She has been known to have a frantic courage when her friends are threatened. She uses electricity magic and writes every variable down on a computer while CREATing. Toriel Frisk's adopted mother. Very protective. Calls Frisk 'Sunbeam', her nickname for Chara when he was alive. Asgore Died because of Flowey. Flowey Frisk was said to have killed him, but he appears in Sans's and Papyrus's surface house. Added Characters Adla The SOUL of Justice. Most similar to Frisk in personality, and teases the others quite often. She is the oldest, being 14. She granted Frisk the ability of a 'Justice Blast', a huge amount of suspected electricity power blasted at a single enemy when her friends are in danger. She was killed by Mettaton. Jonas He is the SOUL of Kindness. One of the quieter SOULs, he is shown to enjoy cooking. He granted Frisk the ability to heal monsters. He was killed by Undyne. Sabirah The SOUL of patience. She is the youngest at 7 years old. Normally shy and timid. It is unknown what she granted Frisk. The last to die, killed by Sans. Bruce The SOUL of Perseverance. Not much is known about him, except he is good friends with Chara, and helps him calm down the crowd. Muffet owed him a favor. He granted Frisk weak telekinesis, coming from her eyes. Muffet killed him. Everhart The SOUL of bravery. He was the first to grant Frisk a power where she grew wings while visiting Underblank's RUINS. He was absolutely destroyed by the Royal Guard. Arnost The third SOUL of determination. Frisk lied to everyone, coming up with conflicting stories about how she got his SOUL, but it is confirmed he was killed in a shooting, and Frisk stole his SOUL. Combined with both Frisk's and Chara's determination, they granted Frisk the ability to CREATE. Honora The reserved SOUL of Integrity. She is afraid of Sans, especially after she was killed by him because she had mistakenly tried to kill Papyrus. It is unknown what she granted Frisk. Gallery Creator!Undyne.png|Creator!Undyne sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Creator!Toriel.png|Creator!Toriel sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Creator!Sans.png|Creator!Sans sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Creator!Frisk.PNG|Creator!Frisk sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Creator!Chara.PNG|Creator!Chara sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Rainbow Flowey.PNG|Creator!TFlowey sprite by BellaOrEcstaticFangirl Trivia * Creatortale wasn't actually supposed to be the main focus of the book which its in (Shattered SOULs). The main focus point was actually supposed to be its sister AU, Underblank. * Creator!Frisk was based on a roleplay where BellaE99 was Frisk, but they retained their personalities. * Creatortale is one of 4 universes in the "Indie game book trio", which contains BellaE99's universes for FNAF and BATIM. * BellaE99 took Sans's worst qualities and amplified them to make Creator!Sans. * Undyne has a fish that she caught at the beach named Gerald. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Neutral Category:Serious Category:Written story